


Defying Gravity

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Defying Gravity - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wholesome nerds, Wicked - Freeform, look at these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Albus and Scorpius thought Wicked was just 'alright'





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A random Scorbus drabble just in case you guys forgot how adorable and nerdy these two cuties are.  
> Also, I highly recommend listening to the song 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked on repeat while reading this fic

Scorpius set the speaker down and straightened up his shoulder, "Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once. “He turned on his heels and glared at Albus as he scolded, flailing his arms up.   
“Instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy."

He marched forward and crossed his arms at Albus, looking down at him as he sat on his bed. " _I hope you're happy now,_  
_I hope you're happy how_ ,  
_You've hurt your cause forever_  
_I hope you think you're clever._ "

Albus schooled the smirk on his face and snapped his book shut. "I _hope you're happy._ "

He rose to his feet and glared back. "I _hope you're happy too!_  
_I hope you're proud how you_  
 _Would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition_." 

Albus and Scorpius stepped closer, faces only inches apart, " _So though I can't imagine how!  
I hope you're happy right now,”_ as they sang, the two relaxed and shifted back from each other.

Scorpius' expression relaxed and placed his hand on Albus' shoulder. "Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."

His hand slid down, and he took hold of Al's, looking him in the eyes. " _You can still be with the wizard_  
 _What you've worked and waited for,_  
 _You can have all you ever wanted_."

Albus looked down at their hands and whispered, "I know."

Meeting his eyes again, he sucked in his breath. " _But I don't want it,_ " he slowly slid his hand out of Scorpius' grip. " _I can't want it anymore._ "

As the note trailed off, Albus placed his hand on his chest. " _Something has changed within me_  
 _Something is not the same_  
 _I'm through with playing by the rules_  
 _Of someone else's game_ ,"

He took a step back and watched Scorpius' pained expression. " _Too late for second-guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_  
 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes and leap_!"

As he sang, Albus ran his hands down Scorpius' arms before rushing past him to hurry and grab his broom. " _It's time to try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you can't pull me down!_ "

Scorpius gave him an exasperated look and watched him. " _Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur?_"

Albus had grabbed his pointed hat and placed it on his head as he walked past Scorpius once again, holding his hand out to him to cut him off before turning his back to him and tilting his chin up. " _I'm through accepting limits_  
 _'Cuz someone says they're so_  
 _Some things I cannot change_  
 _But till I try, I'll never know!_ "

Turning around to face him again, smiling brightly. " _Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love, I guess I've lost.” _he sang as he climbed onto his bed.  
_“Well, if that's love_  
_“It comes at much too high a cost!_ "

" _I'd sooner buy_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye_  
 _I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you can't pull me down._ " As quickly as Albus mounted the bed, he hoped off, tossing his broom onto it before taking Scorpius' hands into his own. "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do—together!"

Scorpius bit his lip as he looked at their hands to his gaze as Albus continued. " _Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited._"

He placed his arm around Scorpius' shoulder, and the two stared off into the distance. " _Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been—Glinda!_" He looked back over to Scorpius, who was already looking at him. " _Dreams the way we planned 'em,_ "

" _If we work in tandem,_ " Scorpius added as the two faced each other again and the two started singing in union. " _There's no fight we cannot win_  
 _Just you and I, defying gravity_  
 _With you and I defying gravity_."

" _They'll never bring us down!_ " Albus finished singing, and Scorpius' enthusiastic smile faded. "Well, are you coming?"

Scorpius slid away and took a step back, folding his hands together in front of him. " _I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this._"

Albus' own smile dropped, and his expression turned stoic. "You too—   
_I hope it brings you bliss,_ "

Scorpius reached out but stopped himself when Albus turned his face away, instead, drawing his hands back to his chest. " _I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end,_" Scorpius stood up straighter and turned away from Albus as well, staring at the floor as Albus kept his head held up high.  
“ _I hope you're happy my friend._ "

 Scorpius trailed off and dropped his shoulders as Albus squared them up.

" _So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky,_" Albus sang, and Scorpius turned to watch him adjust his hat and grab his broom, climbing back onto the bed. " _As someone told me lately:_  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"

He waved his arm out, glaring at Scorpius. He mounted his broom and started to hover over his bed, " _and if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me,_" he sang as he placed his hand on his chest. " _Tell them how I'm defying gravity!_  
 _I'm flying high defying gravity_!"

Albus took a deep breath, and Scorpius got on his knee, one hand on his chest while the other on the bed. " _No wizard that there is or was,  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_"

" _I hope you're happy!_ " Scorpius yelled, his eyes welling up with tears, his voice muddled with the angry singing of the soldiers.

" _Bring me down!_ " Albus belted, lifting his head up to the sky, his face red as he took a sharp breath as he sung the last note with all his mind.

The moment the last beat of the song ended, the two boys jumped at the sound of clapping.

Ginny was standing there, leaning against the door frame, clapping. "Bravo! That was really good," she praised and fondly folded her arms.

Scorpius' face went just as red as Albus' as he lowered himself onto the floor and scowled. "Mum!" he whined and tugged off his hat. "You should've knocked."

"Oh, I did. But you guys were too busy reenacting. So, I take it you two liked the Musical?"

Scorpius hung his head as he got up to his feet. "Yeah, it was alright," he mumbled, the two boys sharing an embarrassed look.

Ginny laughed at the two. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now, come down for dinner. The others will be home soon," she said and left the two.

There was a moment of silence before Scorpius lifted his head. "You were perfect. You belted those notes like a boss."

Albus eyed him and bit back a smile and reached out to hold his shoulder. "Thanks. You were terrific. You totally aced the expressions. I could feel the pain oozing off you."

Scorpius laughed, "Thank you. I tried. Hey, maybe we should perform for your whole family."

Albus scoffed and smiled. "No way. Over my dead body," he said and started to make his way to the door.

"Oh, better get my bucket of water, then," Scorpius laughed and Albus joined in too. Perhaps the Musical was more than just alright.

 


End file.
